


Is this even a closet?

by Josaporta



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or are we just having sex in here because it's convenient?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this even a closet?

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr and it is my ultimate crack pairing ot3.

Gabe’s hands slide up along his ribs- under his shirt- and Tyler realizes that they really shouldn’t be doing this. Not here, not with this many people around. He’s not prepared to come up with an excuse. Gabe’s caught him off guard and tossed his thought out the fucking window. He doesn’t think Josh will come looking for him yet, but give it another ten, maybe five, minutes and Tyler knows that his best friend will come seeking him out. He’s really had enough of traumatizing Josh, too. There’s only so many times you can walk in on your best friend having sex before some sort of line is crossed. Tyler is fairly certain that he—and Josh and Gabe—have crossed that line about six times.

Gabe just can’t keep his hands to himself. And it’s not that Tyler’s complaining, but he kind of is. They’re at a party, in a back room where anyone could walk in and Gabe _knows_ that Tyler is too vocal sometimes and Tyler knows that he knows because his mouth is moving down from Tyler’s. His lips work over his jaw, and nip and mouth downward. Tyler tips his head back when Gabe presses under his jaw with his thumb because—

“Oh, fuck.” He swears when Gabe starts to pull a mark out of his skin. His voice is quiet and harsh against Gabe’s jaw. He doesn’t want to be loud, because he doesn’t want people to come investigating the noise. He also doesn’t want to be too quiet, because then Josh will come looking for them and he wants to be able to tell his friend that he’s fine and that he’s just taking a second to himself and to go back to the party. Mostly he doesn’t want to make so much noise that everyone knows what’s going on. He’s not sure he could go out there and face everyone after they’ve heard him—well, heard the noises he makes. They’ll already know what he and Gabe have been doing from the way Gabe is wrinkling his clothes up in his hands, tugging at them and pulling them away so he can get his hands on his skin.

“That’s the idea.” Gabe smirks against his neck, and Tyler feels like punching him but then the air goes whooshing out of his lungs as Gabe’s hand dips into his pants. He’s not entirely sure when he got so undressed, but Gabe has undone his pants, has a hand down them, and Tyler’s down a jacket, a hoodie, and a shirt. Gabe is still annoyingly clothed, though, so the first breath Tyler takes to steady himself, he’s pulling at Gabe’s shirt. They both lost their outer layers about the same time they started making out in a cramped—what even was this? Was it a utility closet or something? Whatever it was, it was now full of cramped heat and huffy breath and friction, and really still wasn’t appropriate given their location. They didn’t even have sex on the bus anymore because they’d been walked in on so many times. Mostly by Josh.

Tyler knows he’s thinking too much again when Gabe bites the side of his neck. He whines and presses his hips harder into Gabe’s. He’s completely given up on trying to remember how they got to this and now he really just wants to speed things along. Gabe smiles and is pressing his teeth into Tyler’s neck again when Tyler tugs Gabe’s shirt off. It’s so much better with skin to skin, and Tyler makes a pleased noise that dies in the back of his throat when Gabe’s fingers skim up his stomach from where they were. He really prefers when they’re in his pants, but Gabe is tugging him from where his back is pressed to the wall and turning him around and—oh, Tyler knows where this is going. He huffs as Gabe inches his pants down, kissing along his spine. Tyler shudders.

It’s really not fair that Gabe knows exactly how to get to him. The public sex is just the kicker. He’s been hard since Gabe started tugging his clothes off because as much as Tyler will pretend to complain, almost getting caught really gets him off. Actually getting caught kills the mood, but almost _almost_ getting caught really just heightens his sense of desperation into something that peaks around the same time he cums. He likes the way it builds up until then, the way the anticipation makes his skin crawl and the way Gabe knows how to tease him long enough to make it last.

They really don’t know how much time they have, though, so Gabe gets to work a little faster than he normally would. He pulls a packet of lube out of his pocket where his pants are falling down his hips. Tyler’s pretty sure he undid them around the same time he was repositioning them, but he loses his train of thought when Gabe presses along his back. He feels lips on his shoulder and he whimpers when Gabe starts to roll their hips together. Gabe is getting most of the sensation out of this one, but he also knows how Tyler likes to be teased until he can hardly stand it anymore. Gabe groans when Tyler rocks back against him, and then he’s fumbling with the little packet, slicking up his fingers and pressing one into Ty.

Tyler’s bottomed enough, often enough, that this is more just for the pleasure. Gabe could probably just press into him and start off slow, but this way he gets to draw it out. He gets to press inside of Ty and make him shake and shudder without adding any real pressure. He keeps it up with just his fingers, two then three—because Tyler likes more and Gabe will whisper about how needy he is about that some other time because right now they’re both pretty sure that they’re running out of time. They’ve been running out of time since the second they started taking their time a little more, and Gabe’s teeth bite into Tyler’s shoulder. It’s just as he’s pulling his fingers out that they hear knocking.

“Ty. Gabe. I know you’re in there.” Josh’s voice is too loud on the other side of the door, like he’s pressed close. Like he’s been listening. Tyler whimpers, letting out a huffy little noise as Gabe growls. Tyler would tell Gabe later how he knew something like this would happen. They’re both too hard to just pull their pants back up and act like they weren’t about to fuck. That and Tyler’s pretty loose and open now, and it’d be too easy for Gabe to just— “You guys are supposed to be socializing. Not fucking.” There’s something off about his voice, and Tyler can’t place it because Gabe’s hands lands heavily on his hip and grips hard. It’s distracting enough that he glances back at him, not expecting the almost angry, almost teasing look he gets.

“Josh. I know you’ve been listening. Either fuck off or get the fuck in here.” Tyler makes a strangled noise when Gabe tugs him away from the door and—holy shit. Josh opens the door. Tyler does not expect Josh to open the door. He’s scowling, but also blushing a little bit. Tyler isn’t sure how to process that, or if he can really process anything because Gabe goes back to grinding against his ass and he’s pretty sure he makes a noise because Josh makes one, too. He’s even less sure what to make of it when Josh’s noise turns into a groan.

Josh looks him up and down and Tyler blushes because he’s pretty sure he’s only gotten harder. Usually getting caught will kill the mood almost instantly, but Gabe had still been growling into his ear and biting at his shoulders and Tyler’s pretty sure he’s going to have a huge hickey from this by the time they’re done in the most obvious of places. He whines when Josh takes his shirt off. He can feel Gabe smiling, pleased in the most entertained way, against the back of his neck. Tyler’s seen Josh enough time shirtless that he really shouldn’t be distracted by it anymore, but this is an entirely new context. He’s never—okay, that’s a lie. He has thought of Josh sexually before, but not in a _long_ time. Not since he and Gabe started dating and, subsequently, fucking like rabbits. But Josh is really hot, especially looking at them like that. Like he wants to either be between them or them and the wall and Tyler doesn’t even feel awkward about it.

Gabe is the one who makes a move, he pushes until Tyler and Josh are chest to chest, and then he pushes them until he’s pressed to Tyler’s back and Josh is pressed to the wall. Tyler whimpers again, because Gabe’s fingers are back in him and Josh’s jeans are now rubbing at his cock in a way that he’d pretty sure is deliberately teasing on someone’s part. It might even be his own.

Tyler doesn’t even know what to say, or if he should say anything. He’s busy being fingered by Gabe while Josh licks his palm and reaches down and fucking wraps a hand around his dick. He won’t even deny the noise he made later, high and tight and so, so needy. He really just wants something more. He’s not sure what he actually wants yet, he just knows that someone needs to start doing something and soon or he’s going to implode. Gabe presses just so inside of him and he gasps wetly against Josh’s jaw. He’s vaguely aware of Josh undoing his own pants, and then it’s not just his dick in Josh’s hand. It’s both of theirs.

“Fuck.” Josh mutters against his jaw and he feels Gabe puff out a little laugh against the back of his neck. Tyler’s not sure whether he wants to grind back onto Gabe’s fingers or press into Josh’s hand. Gabe makes the decision for him, though, when he pulls his fingers away again. Tyler whines, but Josh turns in and kisses him, smothering the noise with his mouth while Gabe tears open a condom and slips it on. They usually wouldn’t bother, but it’s easier to just tie off a condom and throw it away than it is to sit somewhere full of cum and hope he’s not so loose that he leaks. Usually he is, though, and that’s kind of embarrassing to think about.

Well, it would be, if Gabe wasn’t pressing into him and pressing him into Josh. He moans against Josh’s mouth this time. He gave up on actually being quiet a while ago. Now he’s more just a desperate needy mess pressed between his boyfriend and his best friend and he’s not sure if that’s weird or indescribably hot but all he knows is that he wants more. He gets more, too. Gabe starts moving his hips and Tyler just presses closer to Josh to stay steady. Josh’s hand is moving over them both and, _fuck_ , it’s all so good and too much and not enough.

Gabe is working up to a steadier pace, holding Tyler’s hips in place with a tight grip on either side of him, while Josh just sort of enjoys being this close. He’s kissing along Tyler’s jaw and his neck, his facial hair is scraping at his skin and Tyler whines because his neck is already sensitive. Josh seems to get it, too, because his little kisses turn to him mouth and biting, not even nipping, at Tyler’s neck. Tyler outright moans again. He feels Gabe move faster, and Josh’s hand is still wrapped around the both of them. He’s pretty sure that Josh swipes his thumb over the head of Tyler’s dick at the same moment that Gabe presses in _just so_ and Tyler’s kind of amazed that he doesn’t cum right there. 

Josh’s hand is moving faster, and so is Gabe. Tyler’s not sure if they’re communicating over his shoulder or what, because they’re scarily in synch. He’s got his forehead pressed to Josh’s collarbone and doing the best he can to not be a whining, whimpering mess. He is not succeeding. In fact, he’s failing horribly. He’s pretty sure that if there was more room to move in this closet whatever thing then he’d be writhing too. He really needs to cum, and that means one of them has to do more. Or both of them. Wow, both of them doing more would be nice.

He makes another little noise, trying to encourage them because he’s really so close that it hurts but he just can’t seem to cum without more. They both take pity on him, and he feels his whole body tense and shudder. Josh is biting hard at the side of his neck and Gabe’s teeth sink into shoulder. Gabe is snapping his hips forward harder and Josh is moving his hand faster and they are _so_ talking at each other over his shoulder or something. Tyler whines, too frayed to try and figure out whose name to say right now because Josh twists his wrist and Gabe snaps his hips one more time and Tyler is cumming between them. He cums all over Josh’s hand and stomach.

Josh groans and moves his hand faster. Tyler is edging toward it being too much because Josh’s hand is still moving over him and Gabe is still moving inside of him and he’s not really sure how much he can take. He’s used to Gabe needing a couple more pushes to cum, but he’s not used to having a hand on his dick after he cums. He turns his head and kisses Josh, and that does it. Josh cums with a groan stifled against Tyler’s mouth. Tyler’s not sure what to make of that either, right now. His brain is too fuzzy from cumming and he barely even notices when Gabe stills. He sort of feels him cum, but it’s a little less filling because of the condom. Still, he feels it and he huffs softly.

“Hey.” It’s Josh’s voice, and he smiles at him, pressing a slow kiss to his jaw. He leans heavily on Josh as Gabe pulls out. They’re all three messy and so ruffled that they won’t be able to explain away what happened. It’s different that Josh was involved, but it was still really, really good.

“Hey.” He says back. Josh swipes his hand through the mess on their stomachs and—oh, god—brings it up to his mouth and licks it clean. Tyler’s pretty sure he’d be hard again if he just hadn’t cum so hard he saw stars. His dick does give a halfhearted twitch, though. Tyler leans over and kisses him, slowly. He can taste both of them and he’d definitely go in for more if he didn’t hear Gabe laugh from behind them. He takes a shaky step back, a little red and still a little more ruffled than he’d like. “You guys planned that.” He says with as much of an accusatory tone as he can muster.

They both break into grins.

Tyler feels like he should be mad, but they all burst into laughter instead. They’ll talk about it later, when they’re not all fucked out and sated. For now, they have to get dressed and look presentable enough for a party.


End file.
